faerunianfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbarian
All stand in awe at the berserker fury you tap at will, enhancing your strength and toughness at the expense of reason. But what do cultured people know of the frozen wastes or hellish jungles that forged your earliest experiences? The cruel vicissitudes of growing up "savage" were normal to you. When your older brother was lost on a bear hunt one day, and your younger sister died of disease in the howling dark late one night, how could you know that in other places, they might not have had to die? These and other experiences marked you, and you stand apart from those born into the comforts of civilization. Suggested Backgrounds (choose one): Gladiator, Mariner, Tribal Origin Suggested Personality Archetypes (Choose one): Challenger, Explorer, Mercenary, Orphan, Renegade, Savage, Seeker, Simple Soul, Wanderer Hit Die: 'D12 '''Alignment: '''Any nonlawful The Barbarian From te frozen wastes of the north and the hellish jungles of the south come brave even reckless warriors. Civilized people call them barbarians or berserkers and suspect them of mayhem, impiety, and atrocities. These "barbarians," however, have proven their mettle and their value to those who would be their allies. To enemies who underestimated them, they have proved their cunning, resourcefulness, persistence, and mercilessness. Adventures Adventuring is the best chance barbarians have of finding a place in a civilized society. They're not well suited to the monotony of guard duty or other mundane tasks. Barbarians also have no trouble with the dangers, the uncertainties, and the wandering that adventuring involves. They may adventure to defeat hated enemies. They have a noted distaste for that which they consider unnatural, including undead, demons, and devils. Characteristics The barbarian is an excellent warrior. Where the fighter's skill in combat comes from traiing and discipline, however, the barbarian has a powerful rage. While in this berserk fury fury, he becomes stronger and tougher, better able to defeat his foes and withstand their attacks. These rages leave him winded, and he has the energy for only a few such spectacular displays per day, but those few rages are usually suficient. He is at home in the wild and he runs at great speed. Alignment Barbarians are never lawful. They may be honorable but at heart they are wild. This wildness is their strength, and it could not live in a lawful soul. At best, barbarians of chaotic alignment are free and expressive. At worst, they are thoughtlessly destructive. Religion Some barbarians distrust established religions and prefer an intuitive, natural relationship to the cosmos over formal worship. Others devote themselves to powerful deities, such as Kord (god of strength), Obad-Hai (god of nature), or Erythnul (god of slaughter). A barbarian is capable of fierce devotion to his god. Background Barbarians come from uncivilized lands or from barbaric tribes on the outskirts of civilization. A Barbarian adventurer may have been lured to the settled lands by the promise of riches, may have escaped after being captured in his homeland and sold into "civilized" slavery, may have been recruited as a soldier, or may have been driven out of his homeland by invaders. Barbarians share no bond with each other unless they come from the same tribe or land. In fact, they thing of themselves not as barbarians but as warriors. Races Human barbarians come from the distant wild lands on the edge of civilization. Most half-orc barbarians lived among orcs before abandoning them for human lands. Dwarf barbarians are rare, usually hailing from dwarven kingdoms that have fallen into barbarism as a result of recurrent war with goblinoids, orcs, and giants. Barbarians of other races are very rare. Among the brutal humanoids, barbarians are more common than fighters. Orcs and ogres are especially likely to be barbarians. Classes As people of the wild, barbarians are most comfortable in the company of rangers, druids, and clerics of nature deities, such as Obad-Hai or Ehlonna. Many barbarians admire the talents and spontaneity of bards, and some are enthusiastic lovers of music. Barbarians don't trust that which they don't understand, and that includes wizardry, which they call "book magic." They find sorcerers more understandable than wizards, but maybe that's just because sorcerers tend to be more charismatic. Monks, with their studied, practice, deliberate approach to combat, sometimes have a hard time seeing eye to eye with barbarians, but members of these classes aren't necessarily hostile to each other. Barbarians have no special attitudes toward fighters, paladins, clerics, and rogues. Role A barbarian's typical primary role in a group of adventurers is as a front-line specialist. No other character can match his sheer toughness. He can also serve as a good scout, thanks to his speed, skill selection, and trap sense. Character Themes One or Both of the following character themes could apply to you. Fearless You are made of stern stuff. You're not foolish, but you're not afraid to test your mettle and resourcefulness against any foe. If you are told a foe is beyond your ability to defeat, you need more evidence than merely the claim. You do not boast, but make bold statements that echo your experiences and resolve. Once you are actually embroiled in conflict, you prefer a quick, urgent battle cry. A battle cry is a yell intended to rally your allies while puting fear into the hearts of enemies. See the Barbarian Battlecries section below and create a few of your own battlecries tailored to your experience. ''"Fear cannot thwart my will." "I braved the deadly glacier's darkest, coldest crevasse for three days--this trial cannot compare with that feat." "If you fear to cross swords with the foe, pray for a quick death, for you'll never find fulfillment in this life." "It is in hours such as these that heroes are born." "Fear breeds fear." Tattooed Your flesh is scribed with one or more pictures or symbols that signify your connection with the ancient principles of your barbarian past. One or more of the following tattoos adorn your body. Arrowhead: You wear this simple pointed tattoo on your forehead. You believe that it lends you alertness in your dealings, both in combat and in your perception of the lies others tell you. Most people are certainly distracted by it. Bear: Across your chest is tattooed a mighty bear, whose inexhaustible strength is your strength, and whose capacity to keep fighting even when sorely wounded is a quality you also possess. Butterfly: This stylistically rendered winged thing is (you claim) a butterfly, and you tell all who admire it that it signifies everlasting life. Circle: This tattooed open circle (or hoop) is the universal symbol of wholeness, female power, and infinity. If you are female, you have this emblem tattooed on your forehead, and all who see it know that you are an avatar of the feminine spirit. Crossed Swords: The weapons you choose to wield say a lot about you, but they gain greater significance when their representations are tattooed upon your flesh. Such tattoos are tokens of good luck, and as long as they are visible, you know that you cannot suffer lasting defeat. Demon: By tattooing a demonic image on your chest )instead of a bear), you indicate to others that you have no love for piety, show no mercy to your enemies, and don't care the least bit for propriety. Dragon Scales: Your cheeks are tattooed with radiant dragon scales, which indicate the position of authority that was yours prior to your leaving your savage land, or the chiefdom that awaits you when you one day return to forge a mighty barbarian horde. Lightning: Jagged lines inscribed down your lower jaw and neck represent bolts of swift lightning, and you believe their presence lends you swiftness of pace and possibly of thought. Mask: In lieu of other facial tattoos, you've chosen to cover your face with a single tattoo representing a fierce animal or monster, a nature spirit, or an ancestor. Your tribal shaman convinced you that the application of such a painful and encompassing (and disfiguring!) tattoo would allow you to more easily contact the spirit world and gain the power of the spirit or animal represented by the mask. Alternatively, you were shunned or cast out by your tribe. The tattoo covering your face forever marks you as an outcast to your tribe, unworthy to associate with the people of your birth. Naga: Instead of snakes spiraling up your arms, you have tattooed human-headed nagas! The Nagas represent anarchy and indicate to others who understand the symbol that you follow no law but your own, civilization be damned. Snake: Tattooed snakes coil around your upper arms, simple but colorful. Their heads point toward your head, imparting their wisdom to you in spirit, if not in voice. Spider: On the palm of one of your hands, hidden in normal dealings with strangers, the tattoo of a night-dark spider lurks with five of its legs extending up onto the undersides of your fingers. To you (and others familiar with the symbology), the spider represents trickery and even death, though others might say treachery instead of trickery. When engaged in trickery (or treachery), it is your habit to reveal your open palm to the victim of your trick (or double-cross) as the nature of your action becomes apparent to them. Sun Rays: On the backs of your hands are tattooed the long rays of the golden sun. Just like you can count on the sun rising daily, people can count on you, as this tattoo signifies. Toad: You believe that this minor tattoo you wear on one shoulder helps protect you from witchcraft, evil, spells, and demonic influences. Game Rule Information Abilities Strength is important for Barbarians because of its role in combat, and several barbarian class skills are based on Strength. Dexterity is also useful to barbarians, especially those who wear light armor. Wisdom is also important for several of the barbarian's class skills. A high Constitution score lets a barbarian rage longer (and live longer because it gives him more hit points) Class Skills The Barbarian's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str) Skill Points At 1st Level: (4+Int modifier) x 4 Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Class Features '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). '''Fast Movement (Ex): '''A barbarian's land speed is faster than the norm for his face by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian's speed because of any load carried or armor worn. For example a human barbarian has a speed of 40 feet, rather than 30 feet, when wearing light or no armor. When wearing medium armor or carrying a medium load, his speed drops to 30 feet. A halfling barbarian has a speed of 30 feet, rather than 30 feet, in light or no armor. When wearing medium armor or carrying a medium load, his speed drops to 20 feet. '''Illiteracy: '''Barbarians are the only characters who do not automatically know how to read and write. A barbarian may spend 2 skill points to gain the ability to read and write all languages he is able to speak. A barbarian who gains a level in any other class automatically gains literacy. Any other character who gains a barbarian level does not lose the literacy he or she already had. '''Rage (Ex): '''A barbarian can fly into a screaming blood frenzy a certain number of times per day. In a rage, a barbarian gains phenomenal strength and durability but becomes reckless and less able to defend himself. He temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class The increase in Constitution increases the barbarian's hit points by 2 points per level, but these hit points go away at the end of the rage when his constitition score drops back to normal. (These extra hitpoints are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) While raging a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can he caste spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. He can use any feat he has except Combat Expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic feats. A fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the character's (newly improved) Constitution Modifier. A barbarian may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, the barbarian loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (-2 penalty to Strength, -2 penalty to Dexterity, can't charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter (unless he as a 17th level barbarian, at which point this limitation no longer applies; see below). A barbarian can fly into a rage only once per encounter. At 1st level he can use his rage ability once per day. At 4th level and every four levels there after, he can use it once additional time per day (to a maximum of six times per day at 20th level). Entering a rage takes no time itself, but a barbarian can do it only during his action (see Initiative), not in response to someone else's action. A barbarian can't, for example, fly into a rage when struck down by an arrow in order to get the extra hit points from the increased Constitution, although the extra hit points would be of benefit if he had gone into a rage earlier in the round ''before ''the arrow struck. '''Uncanny Dodge (Ex): '''At 2nd level, a barbarian gains the ability to react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struc by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a barbarian already has uncanny dodge from a different class (a barbarian with at least four levels of rogue, for example), he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. '''Trap Sense (Ex): '''At 3rd level, a barbarian has an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving him a +1 bonus on reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every three barbarian levels thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th,15th, and 18th level). Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. '''Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): '''At 5th level and higher, a barbarian can no longer be flanked; he can react to opponents on opposite sides of him as easily as he can react to a single attacker. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the barbarian by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has barbarian levels. If the character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead and levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum level a rogue must be to flank the character. '''Damage Reduction (Ex): '''At 7th level, a barbarian gains the ability to shrug off some amount of injury from each blow or attack. Subtract 1 from the damage the barbarian takes each time he is dealt damage from a weapon or natural attack. At 10th level, and every three barbarian levels thereafter (13th, 16th, and 19th level), this damage reduction rises by 1 point. Damage reduction can reduce damage to 0 but not below 0. '''Greater Rage (Ex): '''At 11th level, a Barbarian's bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +6, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +3. The penalty to AC remains at -2. '''Indomitable Will (Ex): '''While in a rage, a barbarian of 14th level or higher gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist enchantment spells. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves he also receives during his rage. '''Tireless Rage (Ex): '''At 17th level and higher, a barbarian no longer becomes fatigued at the end of his rage. '''Mighty Rage (Ex): '''At 20th level, a barbarian's bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +8, and his morale bonus on will saves increases to +4. The penalty to AC remains at -2. Alternative Class Features Berserker Strength The decision of when to rage is one of the toughest faced by a barbarian. Selecting the berserker strength class feature in place of rage removes the need for this often complicated tactical decision, replacing it with an automtically activated boost to your combat prowess and durability. In short, when the going gets tough, you get tougher. '''Level: '''1st '''Replaces: '''If you select this class feature, you do not gain rage ( or any later improvements to that class feature '''Benefit: Whenever your current hitpoint total is below 5 x your barbarian level, your berserker strength automatically activates. You gain a +4 bonus to your Strength score, a +2 bonus on saves, damage reduction 2/--, and and a -2 penalty to your AC. The damage reduction granted by berserker strength stacks with any similar kind of damage reduction. There is no limit to the number of times per day your berserker strength can activate. While berserker strength is active, you have the same limitation on actions as a barbarian in rage. You cannot voluntarily end your berserker strength, although you automatically drop out of it while unconscious, helpless, or (most likely) when you receiving healing to bring your current hit points above the threshold. At 11th level (or if you would gain the greater rage class feature from any class), your berserker strength improves instead. The bonus to your Strength score improves to +6, your bonus on saves improves to +3, and you gain damage reduction 3/-- for your existing damage reduction of the same kind improves by 3). At 20th level (or if you would gain the mighty rage class feature from any class), your berserker strength instead improves again. The bonus to your Strength score improves to +8, your bonus on saves improves to +4, and you gain damage reduction 4/-- (or your existing damage reduction of the same kind impoves by 4). Any effect that would normally apply only during your rage applies whenever your berserker strength is active. Class Feature Varients Barbarian Varients Totem Barbarian In a barbarian-heavy campaign, you can increase the variation between barbarian characters if each barbarian tribe dedicates itself to a different totem creature, such as the bear or the jaguar. The choice of a totem must be taken at 1st level, and cannot be changed later except under extreme circumstances (such as the barbarian being adopted by another tribe). If you use this variant, the barbarian loses one or more of the following standard class features: fast movement, uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge. In place of these abilities, the barbarian gains class features as determined by his totem. All totems do not necessarily grant abilities at the same levels, nor do they all grant the same number of abilities. These class features are extraordinary abilities, unless otherwise indicated. The list of totems discussed here is by no means exhaustive. If you prefer to use other totems, you can either substitute the totem name for that of a similar creature (such as changing the Lion Totem to the Tiger Totem) or create a new set of totem abilities, using the information here as a guide. Ape Totem Class Features A barbarian dedicated to the ape totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gainst the following abilities. * At 1st level, an ape totem barbarian gains a climb speed equal to one-half his base land speed (round down to the nearest 5-foot interval). For instance, a human, elf, half-elf, or half-orc ape-totem barbarian has a climb speed of 15 feet while a dwarf, gnome, or halfling ape-totem barbarian has a climb speed of 10 feet. See Movement Modes for more information. * At 2nd level, an ape-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on Intimidate checks * A 3rd level ape-totem barbarian gains Power Attack as a bonus feat. * At 5th level, an ape-totem barbarian's climb speed equals his base land speed. Bear Totem Class Features ... Boar Totem Class Features ... Dragon Totem Class Features ... Eagle Totem Class Features ... Horse Totem Class Features ... Jaguar Totem Class Features ... Lion Totem Class Features ... Serpent Totem Class Features ... Wolf Totem Class Features A barbarian dedicated to the wolf totem does not gain the standard uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. * A 2nd-level wolf totem barbarian gains Improved Trip as a bonus feat, even if he doesn't meet the normal prerequisites. * A 5th-level wolf totem barbarian gains Track as a bonus feat Ex-Barbarians A barbarian who becomes lawful loses the ability to rage and cannot gain more levels as a barbarian. He retains all the other benefits of the class (damage reduction, fast movement, trap sense, and uncanny dodge).Category:Class Category:Basic Class Category:Players Handbook Category:Players Handbook II Category:Unearthed Arcana